Otis, meet Abby
by Diweez
Summary: Just a little story of Abby arriving at the barnyard, got the idea from a song I heard. Go easy on me please, this is my first time uploading some writing on the net.
1. Prolouge

**This is just the prolouge. There'll be more to come, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Thousands of stars littered the cloudless night sky as the moon took it's place, shining a cold radient light on the barnyard. Otis was sitting on his soft hay bed, quietly staring out his window. He remembered the night little Ben was born, tonight was exactly the same ,except, the stars weren't danceing.

_Why would they, _thought Otis, closing his eyes and sighing.

A knock at his door caused the bovine to jump. He quickly got up and answered it, trying to drop his negitive mood.

"Hey O."

"Hey Pip," Replied Otis, faking a smile, "Whats up?"

"Well accualy, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Otis looked confused, so Pip scurried up a wooden post and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Dude, the farmers been out for like two hours!"

"And?"

"And normaly you'd be out there partying like an animal."

Otis hadn't really noticed it before but now the loud music was quite clear. The bull sat back down on his bed, "Pip I told you before, I'm not feeling too smooth tonight..."

"Man, you've been saying that for the last two weeks. Otis you're clearly not okay."

"I'm fine, I just want to be alone at the moment."

Pip just gave a sad shrug and left. He knew why Otis was acting how he was, and the mouse didn't want to prod his friend any more.

It had been two weeks since his family was taken away and Otis just couldn't seem to get over it, but then, who could blame him? He had begun to love life with Daisy being to him the sweetest, most beautiful girl he'd ever met. Then there was Ben, his little buddy and, basicly, son. Otis winced, trying his hardest to hold back tears as he remembered that terrible day...

Flashback

Otis was sitting in the pond, lounging around with his friends. Then, out of the blue Duke came bounding up to them, barking his head off.

"Otis!"

"Chill out Duke, whats the matter?"

The dog pointed towards the barn and gestured for him to follow, "Daisy... they're taking... they're taking away Daisy and Ben!"

Otis froze, "What? Why would they be taking away Daisy and Ben?"

Duke shruged, "I don't know, just c'mon!"

He led the others away from the pond and around the back of the barn, signaling for them to keep quiet. Otis stuck his head out from the corner and gasped, the farmer was picking up little Ben and putting him in a big white trailer. The bovine shook his head in disbelief and charged out on all fours, but it was too late. The farmer had jumped into the truck and started the engine, slowly starting to roll down the driveway leaving a light cloud of dust in his trail. Otis sped up and ran along side the trailer, "Daisy!"

"Otis!" The she cow stuck her snout through a gap, "Otis, I don't want to go!"

As much as he tried, Otis started to get tired and fall behind. They were on the road now and the farmer began to speed up, getting a little futher away.

"Daisy I love you!"

All of a sudden he tripped, falling face first into the dirt. Slowly lifting his head Otis watched, his heart in pieces, as the truck drove over a small hill then into the distance, taking with it his whole life...

Present Time

Otis shook his head, closed his eyes and laid down, pulling his blankets up to his chin. The loud music didn't bother him at all and he soon felt his eyelids grow heavy. Before long the bovine had driffted into a deep sleep, leaving behind his sorrows.

Pip was sitting at the bar, observing his surroundings. It was a typical night barn: hunderds of coloured lights lining the room, lots of farm residents sitting at the tables ,the Barn Boys up on the stage doing their thing. The atmosphere was exciting though Pip couldn't help but feel a little sad, he new he'd be having alot more fun if Otis were around. The mouse just sighed, "I hope he's back to normal soon."


	2. An Investigation

**Here is the first real chapter to my story...**

* * *

**A month later...**

"Hey guys, come get breakfast!"

Otis, Pip, Freddy and Peck ran around the side of the barn to where Pig was waiting, a hot, steaming pile of pancakes sitting on the table. They didn't have any intentions of holding back and soon, the pile was obleterated.

"Wow Pig," said Otis, standing up and streching, "you're cooking skills are awesome!"

Before Pig could reply to the compliment though, Otis had turned and walked away.

Within the last few weeks Otis had changed and was starting to act like himself again. Chilling with his friends and partying were both back on the menu, but Daisy was most definitly still on his mind. Every now and then he'd have to take a break from an activity to be by himself, it still hurt- a hole was left in his heart that would be darn hard to fill. Even though some times he didn't want to admit it, Otis knew he'd have to move on, it was just something everybody in his situation had to do.

* * *

Around late morning, while Otis was in his stall, going through some human disguises, he noticed the farmer hooking a cattle trailer to his truck. The bovine lent closer to his window, wondering what the little old man was up to. Was he about to take somebody else away? Otis quickly shook the thought off his mind, trying to avoid bringing up bad memmories. Surely he wouldn't do it again.

After the farmer had left, Otis made his way outside and found his friends lounging around underneath the apple tree. The sun was right in the middle of the sky, giving off a calm, relaxing warmth, so Otis decided to do the same, crashing out on the grass beside Peck. "Hey, do any of you guys know where the farmers going?" He asked

Pip shruged, "Meh, he's probably running some errands or something."

Otis sighed, "Yeah, probably."

The bull wasn't convinced though. So after grabing a detctives hat from his disguise stash, he went to find out what was going on.

* * *

Duke was sitting on the front porch of the farmers house, playfuly chewing on his favoruite ball.

"Duke."

The dog turned his attention to Otis who had just made his way over and sat in one of the farmers deck chairs. "Hey Otis, what's..."

"Sorry, I don't have time to play at the momment," Interupted the bovine, "I'm in the middle of a very important investigation. I need to ask you a few questions."

"Umm, okay." Replied Duke, staring at him blankly, "what do you need to know?"

"Has the farmer been making any... deals lately?"

"Deals? What do you mean?"

Otis stood up and began to pace back and forth. "I saw him leave with a cattle trailer earlier this morning. I'm interested in knowing if there'll be a new addition to the farm."

Duke thought for a momment, "Well, I heard the farmer talking on the phone last night."

"What did he say?"

"I'm not to sure. I heard him talk to some guy about 'plenty of other animals', and, 'leaving her in good care'. Thats all I can remember."

"Hmm, leaving _her_ in good care eh?" Otis scratched his chin, "Hey Duke, you wanna help me sneak around the farmers house like a ninja?"

The dog shook his head, "Nah, I'm good. But uhh, Otis, you know the farmer can use that trailer for anything, not just moving cows."

The bull shruged, "Pffftt. What's the chances of that though? You just told me some valuable information which, if my calculations are correct, point at the more obvious answer. Anyways, I'm busting in."

"Wait! I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

Duke pointed at the front door, "Its unlocked."

After slipping inside, Otis did an extensive search of the entire house, looking through draws, shelves and even the refrigerator. He was about to give up and leave when an opened envelope sitting on the dining table caught his eye. Taking out the letter he skimmed over the words, a thoughtful expression spreading accross his face.

* * *

**I know its a little short, but I wanted to get something up quick. Let me know what you think.**

.


	3. The New Member

**Again, it's very short but I've not uploaded anything for such a long time, sorry about that. I'have been very busy wih school and stuff. Anyway, let me know what you think.**

* * *

"Her name's Abby."

Pip climbed onto Otis' shoulder, "How'd you find out?"

"Well," replied the bovine, waving the envelope over his head, "I did a little inside reasearch, totaly proving Duke wrong, and found this letter in the farmers house."

"What does it say?"

Otis opened up the letter again, "There's a whole bunch of boring stuff in the begining, but it mentions her name and the date the farmers meant to pick her up, which is today."

"Oh no!" Freddie began nervously chewing on his fingernails, "what if she's like Bessie?"

"No way," Otis shook his head, "Bessie hogs all the mean. Anyway, when she arrives make sure she feels welcome okay?"

As the afternoon rolled into evening and the farmer declined to present himself, Otis began to wonder. He dumped himself on a hay bale next to his stall and sighed. Without telling the guys, the bovine honestly wasn't sure about his attitude towards the new farm member. He looked out the barn door, the sun setting down behind distant hills creating a calm, orange glow. He bit his lip. Abby, obviously a girl, (unless Abby can be a boys name... but who would name their son Abby?), made Otis nervous. There hadn't been another girl in the barn since Daisy, and Otis wasn't sure if he could face the new commer properly. Of course there had been Bessie, but according to him and most of the others, Bessie was a creature of the darkness and didn't realy count for anything... accept meanieness.

"Hey dude."

Otis jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Pip climbed up a post beside his friend and fell on his bottom. "So when's she arriving?"

"I dunno." The bull shruged, "I'm sure it shouldn't be taking the farmer this long to get back. Maybe he got lost."

"Hehe, it wouldn't surprise me if he did."

Otis smiled, "Yeah."

"So are you excited?" The mouse asked, casualy leaning back on his arms. "You've been pretty quiet since you told us before."

"Huh? Pffft, I havn't been quiet." He scratched the back of his head. "I've just, y'know, had nothing to say."

Just then, somebody pulled up the driveway, screetching to a holt outside. It was the farmer. Otis looked up, "Oh my gosh Pip, she's here." He quietly got down on all fours and walked to the doorway, unable to wait and see what the new member looked like. The bovine was nervous, but that didn't ovetake his cuririousity. The farmer hobbled out of his truck and around the back of the trailer, undoing the latches. The door slowly swung open with a squeek, the little old man smiling as he quietly laughed, "C'mon sweetie, no need to be shy."

Otis saw the she cows head emerge from the trailer entrance, her golden blonde hair done in a swift plat leading down the back of her neck, secure with a purple ribbon. Her ears were peirced with golden loops and her eyes... Otis couldn't stop looking at them. They were blue, they were the kind of eyes that made you feel warm inside, made you feel welcome. This was Abby.


End file.
